legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-31.185.233.166-20121125021328
ID: Layabout (IOS) ? ''' '''MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell for cards I actually want.. :/ I will trade anything I have below for these ultras; Pyromancer of Fungus Grove Defiled Ebony Knight Dragon Massacre Knight + Any other fire ultras other than 'Awakening Grim Reaper '? ''' '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ? ''' Zombified Nidhogg x2 Oneiros the Tormented x2 '''Aegaeon, Truth Defiler Immortal Naga '''(Not Elegant Naga Raja) Muirdris, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inflicting Ukobach ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Lushgrowth Leonard (12 ed/pp) Menthe, Celestial Beauty x2 (10 ed/pp each) Eager Ammit (5 ed/pp) Enervation Ouranos x2 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x3 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x6 (3 ed/pp each) Jurik Apparition x3 (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan' '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x5 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Wyvern x3 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x9 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x8 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x4 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x3 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x4 (1 ed/pp each) Timber Dragon x5 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x4 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' Atum of Vitality (28 ed/pp) Lunatic Killing Machine (15 ed/pp) - Collectible Dream World Lilith (10 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muirdris x3 (10 ed/pp each) Pure Snow Maiden (10 ed/pp) Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) Star Reader x4 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x10 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x7 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x3 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x4 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x4 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x8 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x7 (1ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x6 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x8 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x13 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x5 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x8 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x4 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x4 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x6 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ? ''' Flameseer Apophis (18 ed/pp) Desert Salamander x3 (9 ed/pp each) ' Herolord Verethragna x3 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x2 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x3 (3 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x3 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x3 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x2 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir x2 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Netherlord King (2 ed/pp) Svarog the Leader (2 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x3 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x4 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)